Noites no Nilo
by Aline Spada Maryama
Summary: Uma vampira excêntrica narrando as noites inesquecíveis de sua nãovida ao lado de companheiros igualmente inesquecíveis.


**Prólogo**

Muitas causas infundadas levam os seres humanos à loucura e destruição. Mas eu não sou humana, porém encontrei a loucura e a destruição. Quando você encontra a loucura, bem, tem algumas opções. Para mim bastou uma única, apenas: _Se você descobrir que está caindo na loucura...Então mergulhe_. E eu mergulhei, abracei o meu destino e os meus demônios com afinco. Arrependimento? Não o tenho, depois que descobri mais sobre certas verdades o arrependimento se tornou apenas mais um mero detalhe em um cenário cheio de novidades. Meu nome é Alisha Caldwell, mas gosto que me chamem de Lilix. Antes de começar a contar uma história fatídica, intrigante e envolvente (meu principal objetivo a escrever por aqui), vou contar um pouco sobre a minha história. Desde muito nova eu gostava de conhecer o narrador com quem trabalhava minha leitura, hoje em dia não é muito diferente.

Pouco sei sobre meus progenitores, mas posso afimar que nunca foram dignos de qualquer coisa. Sobre o meu "pai" eu realmente não sei nada, mas já minha "mãe"...Sei que era adolescente quando engravidou, não tinha mais de dezesseis anos de idade. Era uma dessas vagabundas jovens, viciada em álcool e drogas ilícitas, uma verdadeira bastarda sem futuro. Creio ter vivido com ela até aproximadamente meu primeiro ano de vida, depois fui abandonada em um desses Lares de Caridade e assim foi até o dia em que busquei minha liberdade. Eu sempre fui diferente das outras crianças, muitos me julgavam excêntrica demais para qualquer coisa, outros tinham medo. Eu não sabia limitar meus desejos e muito menos minhas forças, eu machucava os outros. Sim, tanto físicamente quanto psicologicamente. Não tenho lembranças claras o suficiente antes dos meus nove anos de idade, por isso vou apressar os fatos. Eu era estranha, apesar de bonitinha e meiga, as pessoas gostavam de mim no começo, mas depois que me conheciam melhor desistiam do fato de me adotar. E outra, eu não podia ser adotada. Por que não? Eu era o brinquedinho particular daqueles imundos. Antigamente pregavam que deus era o senhor de todo o universo, que nele eu ia encontrar a salvação e o perdão...Por que, então, os ditos "mensageiros de deus" eram piores do que muitos "malvados" do mundo externo? Quando era criança eu não compreendia o por que de tantas carícias, curiosidade e toques, mas hoje eu sei o nome disso. Podridão, abuso sexual, depravação...Entendam como quiserem. Eles eram padres metidos a bonzinhos, elas eram freiras do bom pastor. Mas esses títulos mesquinhos não bastavam para eles, precisavam pecar em silêncio escondidos atrás de uma farda do senhor. As vítimas? Crianças suficientemente bonitas para despertar desejos em um bando de velhos depravados. Sim, eu fui uma dessas crianças.

É por isso que odeio padres ou qualquer autoridade religiosa, sinto uma vontade inexplicável de vingança e destruição. Mas isso é passado, deixemos de lado por enquanto. Os dias passavam lentamente, eu observava curiosa o mundo lá fora e pensava e me perdia em devaneios sobre como seria minha vida depois dali. _Será que vou ser adotada hoje? _Eu pensava nos dias de visitas, mas nunca fui. Cresci acreditando fazer parte do pior tipo de ser humano, o clube dos mal-amados e rejeitados por seja o que fosse. Mas na verdade não era bem assim, eu era propriedade do orfanato e nem sabia. Irônico, não? A partir dos treze anos de idade uma rebeldia (trazida pela adolescencia) começou a povoar meus pensamentos e conceitos, muito em breve eu começaria a tramar para ir de encontro com minha liberdade. A primeira tentativa de fuga foi aos treze anos, arrombei a janela com uma faca do refeitório e chamei mais alguns iguais a mim para ir também. Conseguimos chegar até a rodoviária da cidade, porém o gerente desconfiou de um bando de crianças sem responsável e chamou o juizado de menores. Eu não apanhei, mas a maioria dos outros sim. É, ser uma das queridinhas dos podres, às vezes, tinha sua vantagem. Mas aquilo não foi legal para mim, pois eu tramei a fuga, eu fiz tudo e os arrastei comigo...Merecia ser punida também. E a punição física é a menor delas.

Perdi os poucos amigos que tinha naquele lugar, agora estava sozinha e afundada com meus planos mirabolantes, porém belos. Fiquei quieta e encolhida por um bom tempo, mas meu silêncio era apenas parte do meu novo show. A segunda tentativa foi após um ano, mas dessa vez a carta em minha manga prometia um triunfo melhor e maior. Chamas, muitas chamas! Um mar de fogo, uma imensidão vermelha. Aquele pedaço do inferno estava em chamas e a culpa era toda minha. Eu senti um prazer inexplicável de ouvir gritos desesperados, ver o desespero dos "fiéis" ao ver o "lar divino para desamparados" ser consumido por um fogo infernal. Eu sabia que não passaria impune, quer dizer, eu achava que não. A principio colocaram a culpa em um moleque, ele realmente era encrenqueiro e estúpido, mas eu queria aquele mérito. Então confessei que a culpa era minha. E depois desse dia fui transferida para uma outra unidade, dessa vez estava em Quebec. Não gosto de lá, pois as pessoas sempre insistiram em falar francês. Gosto muito mais do inglês, se tem o acentuado sotaque britânico melhor ainda. Ah, deixe-me continuar. As pessoas me olhavam torto e sempre tinha algum inspetor de olhos abertos pra cima de mim, lá os abusos pararam, pois tinham medo do meu perfil explosivo e violento. Depois de alguns meses chegaram a conclusão que não era bom me deixar em apenas um lugar, então de seis em seis meses eu seria transferida para outros lugares do Canadá. Foi um saco, me sentia uma nômade ou uma bola de qualquer esporte. É, de fato eu nasci para ser jogada. Primeiro meus progenitores, depois os malditos que resolveram se responsabilizar por minha existência, e então...Bem, logo chego nessa outra parte.

Há uma série de coisas que são falhas em minha memória, por isso tudo pode ficar realmente confuso e fazer pouco sentido a você. Mas...Que diferença faz? Tudo é realmente confuso mesmo. Eu tinha por volta de dezesseis anos quando me cansei de ser apenas uma peça manipulável naquele jogo. Percebi que havia chegado minha vez, que era hora de andar com minhas próprias pernas. E eu fugi. E depois desse dia eu nunca mais precisei voltar para aqueles lugares que era forçada a chamar de "lar". Andei sozinha pelas ruas durante dias e noites, tive que aprender a manipular e roubar, pois precisava sobreviver. Eu mentia, eu roubava, eu corria e sofria, mas de algum jeito me divertia. Conheci muita gente bizarra, mas também muita gente interessante. Cada pessoa que mora na rua tem uma história, e eles realmente querem contá-las. Ouvi histórias, roubei parte delas para tornar as minhas mentiras mais interessantes, fiz minhas escolhas. Errei muito, eu sei. Segui o caminho do sangue que corria em minhas veias, repeti erros do passado que acabaram interferindo diretamente no que eu sou hoje. Eu me tornei uma bêbada e viciada, assim como "mamãe". Em cada gole eu encontrava uma liberdade diferente, em cada tragada uma sensação nova e cada comprimido um prazer inevitável. Eu era uma garota de juventude transviada, gostava de saber disso, gostava de fazer tudo aquilo. Eu não esperava viver nem até os vinte anos de idade, pensei que morreria de overdose muito antes disso. Sinceramente? Eu nem me importava. Enquanto pudesse sustentar meus vícios à minha maneira, estava ótimo.

**Primeira Parte - Uma História Sem Um Fim Belo**

**I. Hora de Viver**

Mas aos dezessete anos minha vida sofreu uma reviravolta. Meu mundo virou de ponta cabeças, minha história fora invertida. Sei que às vezes pessoas aparecem em nossas vidas para trazer grandes mudanças, aliás, sei muito bem disso. Já vi isso no passado, vejo no meu presente e pretendo ver no futuro. O nome dela era Caroline, mas ela gostava de ser conhecida como "Hestia". Era uma garota bastante esquisita, inteligente e excêntrica, diferente de todas as pessoas que havia conhecido em minha vida. Ela era fã de música antiga, cigarros de cravo ou mentolado, whisky velho e caro, internet, livros intelectuais, filmes alternativos e mitologia grega. Ela foi minha primeira amiga de verdade, foi a coisa mais próxima que conheci do amor. Nos conhecemos em um desses pubs canadenses com estilo de inferninho, ela estava contando algo sobre a faculdade que pretendia fazer e sobre a tese de mestrado do amigo em que havia contribuído, eu estava xavecando um velho ricaço tentando descolar mais alguns trocados. Ela irradiava alguma coisa boa, até hoje não sei explicar o que era, mas ela me cativou de repente. Abraçava contra o peito um livro bastante velho, de páginas amareladas e limitadas, lembro-me bem, o título era "O Pequeno Príncipe". Eu me aproximei como quem não quer nada, e de repente estavamos confessando a vida uma para a outra. Eu sempre fui muito mentirosa, inventava histórias de vida para impressionar ou assustar as pessoas que passavam depressa pela minha vida, mas com ela eu fui sincera, senti necessidade de ser. E a partir da minha sinceridade conquistei a amizade e o afeto dela. Depois desse dia quase não nos separamos mais. Ela me deu abrigo em seu apartamento, o padrasto dela pagava as contas e era um cara muito legal, bem, pelo menos eu achava isso no começo.

Ela conseguiu mudar o que estava de errado em mim, e serei eternamente grata a ela por isso. Eu nunca tive um lugar para chamar de lar antes, mas aquele apartamento se tornou nosso lar. Por ela e por aquela amizade que tanto me importava eu larguei as drogas, comecei a maneirar com a bebida. Ela me ajudou com os estudos (nos orfanatos eu estudava, mas apenas o básico) e assim descobri uma nova paixão. Programação, desvendar e derrubar sistemas, invadir sites e outras coisas. Eu descobri um potencial em mim que jamais imaginei que existia. E então comecei a correr atrás do tempo perdido, assim que ela entrou na faculdade comecei a estudar duramente, até finalmente alcançá-la. Ela estava um ano a minha frente, o que era bom, me ajudava em muitas coisas e quando eu me perdia e ficava confusa ela clareava o caminho para mim. Nós éramos amigas de verdade, nela eu podia confiar. Eu a amava muito, além do que podia explicar ou até mesmo compreender. Na faculdade conhecemos outras pessoas, em especial outras três garotas que nos ajudariam a mudar muitas coisas. Marissa, Juliet e Phyllis. E foi com essas três garotas que montamos nossa banda. Eu era a backing vocal e guitarrista, Marissa tocava bateria, Juliet era baixista, Phyllis guitarrista (e responsável pelos solos delirantes) e Caroline era vocalista. Nós faziamos sucesso, nossas músicas agitadas mexiam com garotas tão problemáticas quanto nós, e de repente estavamos todas juntas em todos os lugares. Dividiamos o mesmo apartamento, a mesma história e os mesmos sonhos. Eu juro, acreditava ter a vida perfeita.

Fizemos amizade com uma estilista e tatuadora, o nome dela era Lucille Rosseau. Ela era linda! E todos diziam que éramos muito parecidas. Lucille confeccionava nossas roupas para o show, fazia os posteres da banda, tatuava e até mesmo patrocinou a gente. O grupo estava aumentando, o sucesso e a animação também. Os finais de semana eram lotados de compromissos, a semana ocupada por estudos, faculdades e atividades de lazer mais calmas. Eu me sentia uma personagem de filme de aventura, alguém feliz. O meu passado assombrado havia desaparecido perante à nova e boa vida, estava tudo bem. Mas havia uma parte de Caroline que eu desconhecia, todas nós desconheciamos. E por isso não fomos capazes de ajudá-la a tempo, mas calma...Ainda chego lá. De repente as paredes do meu lindo castelo perfeito começaram a desmoronar. A primeira que perdemos foi Marissa, ela havia arrumado um namorado controlador que acabou afastando-a de nós. Ele achava que a banda era perda de tempo, dizia que nossa amizade era perigosa. E um dia ela arrumou as coisas, pagou a parte dela nas contas e foi embora. Até hoje nunca mais a vi, a última notícia que tive dela foi que se casou com aquele cretino e que pretendia se mudar para a Espanha. Depois de alguns meses perdemos Phyllis, mas o motivo dela foi outro. Descobriu que a irmã mais nova era soro positivo e estava grávida, como eram órfãs, ela mudou-se para Chicago - onde a garota estava morando - e foi cuidar dela. Nos primeiros meses mantemos um contato bem firme, até fomos visitá-la e ajudamos nos tratamentos, mas depois que a garota faleceu Phyllis deixou todo o mundo de lado e se converteu para uma igreja cretina. É, a vida é uma bosta que não para de pregar peças na gente. Havia restado eu, Juliet e Caroline. Lucille não morava com a gente, e seu sucesso com o estúdio estava maior do que nunca, por isso paramos de vê-la com freqüência. Eu estava feliz por ela, já que não podia estar por nós. A banda Lilix havia acabado, e restava apenas três universitárias decepcionadas e desnorteadas. Foi aí que descobri que Caroline não era tão forte e corajosa como costumava demonstrar. Ela tinha aquele apartamento por que o padrasto dela, depois que a mãe faleceu, começou a gostar, err...Digamos, mais do que o normal dela. Eles sempre saiam uma vez por mês, eu achava que era aquela relação de pai-e-filha, mas na verdade eram quase um casal. Aquilo me pegou de surpresa, foi meio que sem querer que descobri. Estava mexendo no computador dela, pois o meu estava no conserto, e de repente um e-mail abriu.

Não me lembro perfeitamente o que estava escrito, mas...Ele dizia que estava acabado tudo entre eles, que ele pretendi se casar com uma fulana e que era melhor ela seguir a vida dela. Maldito...Se eu soubesse o estrago que aquilo faria na vida da minha querida Caroline, teria o matado antes. Ela entrou no quarto enquanto eu me levantava pasma da cadeira, ela chorava. Correu até mim e me abraçou com força, ainda sinto as lágrimas dela colando no meu rosto e caindo sobre meus ombros. Eu só tinha visto ela chorar de felicidade antes, mas nunca tão profundamente magoada. Ela sussurava _"Eu o amo, Alisha. O amo de verdade! No começo foi difícil, ainda o via como um pai, mas depois...Ah, eu não posso aguentar mais isso!"_Eu deitei ao lado dela na cama, fiquei afagando seus cabelos e cantei para ela dormir. De noite chorei sozinha, uma angústia latejava em meu peito e eu não sabia o que era. Mas descobriria muito em breve.

Os dias passaram tão lentamente que ficaram impregnados na minha memória, se quisesse poderia descrever cada um com exímia perfeição. Mas não vale a pena, foram dias cansativos e vazios. Juliet não sabia como ajudar, tentava ao máximo manter as coisas no alto astral, já que ela era a aspirante a humorista do grupo. Nós riamos, nós brincavamos, mas no fundo as três sabiam que era um riso que fugia das lágrimas. Foi na noite da estréia do novo estúdio de Lucille que tudo aconteceu. Nós três combinamos de ir juntas, mas Juliet tinha que terminar um trabalho importante da faculdade e Caroline precisava resolver alguns assuntos pendentes no novo emprego. Bem, foi isso que ela disse. Tudo parecia estar melhor, ela já saía com outro rapaz e parecia afim de esquecer tudo o que lhe fez mal. Eu fui tola, deixei enganar pelas aparências...E me arrependo amargamente. Talvez pudesse ter evitado tudo, quem sabe.

**II. Despedida**

Quando me despedi de Lucille, às quatro da manhã daquele sábado, senti uma dor forte no peito. Um misto de angústia e medo, sabia que tinha algo de errado. Corri pelas ruas atrás de um táxi, estava chovendo. Meu vestido de festa sujo de lama e molhado pela chuva, colado ao meu corpo e meu cabelo louro escuro parecia preto de tão escorrido que estava. Quando vi as luzes do farol, joguei-me na frente do carro. Tive sorte, ele parou e depois gritou dizendo que eu era louca. Pedi que me levasse até em casa, ele disse que estava recolhendo o táxi e que precisava ir ver a família. Eu implorei, tirei todo o dinheiro da carteira. E ele concordou. Quando cheguei próximo ao nosso prédio, senti um alívio imenso de ver que as coisas estavam calmas. Apertei o botão do elevador com tanta violência que quebrei a unha do dedo indicador, mas não percebi. Meu corpo todo estava trêmulo, o frio parecia congelar minhas entranhas e meus olhos insistiam em derrubar lágrimas. Eu não entendia o que estava acontecendo, mas logo ia entender.

Minhas mãos estavam gélidas, trêmulas e úmidas. Estava tão nervosa que lembro de ter olhado para elas e achado que estava morta ou quase, uma das veias estava tão saltada que podia ver o caminho que ela percorria. Mal conseguia respirar, minha cabeça latejava de agonia e assim que entrei no apartamento e encontrei apenas uma única luz acesa, senti meus joelhos fraquejarem. Atrás da porta estava Juliet, sentada e encolhida. Ela abraçava as próprias pernas, estava com a cabeça no meio das mesmas e chorava baixinho. Segurei-a pelos ombros, comecei a chorar também. De algum jeito eu já sabia o que havia acontecido, mas custava acreditar. Comecei a gritar sem perceber, buscando respostas que eu já sabia. "ONDE ELA ESTÁ? O QUE ACONTECEU?" e quando Juliet ergueu a cabeça - só o fez por que puxei seu queixo para cima - eu vi aquele olhar vazio de coisas boas. Um olhar repleto de medo e decepção, os olhos muito vermelhos e inchados, os lábios de tons roxos e a dor estampada em sua expressão. Ela apontou o quarto que eu dividia com Caroline com o dedo indicador, eu levantei-me correndo e fui tropeçando e trombando nos móveis até lá. Quando ascendi a luz...Eu cai. Caí de joelhos e comecei a chorar feito uma criança. Era como se alguém tivesse atravessado um punhal em meu peito, como se tudo que eu conhecia de bom tivesse...Desaparecido.

Pisquei os olhos inúmeras vezes para ver se, em algum desses intervalos, aquela imagem desaparecia da minha frente. Mas não. Continuava lá todas as vezes. Ela estava desfalecida no chão, duas garrafas de seu whisky caro favorito, muitas caixas de remédios, navalhas e sangue. Ela era depressiva, disso eu sabia...Mas segundo ela, bem, as crises não a pegavam de jeito desde os dezesseis. Antes ela se cortava, eu sabia...Mas havia prometido para si e para mim que jamais o faria. E os remédios? Alguns daqueles lá no chão eram meus...Ah, não sei descrever como, mas a culpa caiu tão violentamente sobre a minha cabeça que praticamente perdi a consciencia. Arrastei-me para perto do corpo desfalecido e gélido da minha Caroline e a abracei. Com tanta força que pude ouvir estralar, com tanta força que senti como se nossos corpos fossem um. Mas ela não estava lá. Era apenas o corpo, a casca, a carcaça...Minha amiga havia partido...E para sempre.

Quando os médicos cobriram o corpo, quando os políciais me acompanharam até a viatura, enquanto outros médicos sedatavam Juliet e colocavam-na na outra ambulância...Eu senti que estava morrendo. Não tão físicamente, mas por dentro. Todas as minhas razões para existir haviam partido com as poucas - mas importantes - coisas que eu havia conquistado. Eu devia partir, então. Lembro-me bem do policial perguntando da nossas rotinas, fazendo aquelas perguntas costumeiras...Eu não conseguia responder nada. Fiquei em um silêncio tão profundo que podia ouvir meu coração batendo lentamente, pedindo para parar, ouvir minha respiração sussurando por clemência. Eu não tinha mais motivos para estar ali, tinha? Jurava que não.

Juliet estava internada em um Hospital Psiquiátrico na saída de Toronto, lá os tratamentos eram mais intensos e digamos que...Para casos agravados. Ela sempre fora um pouco fraca, e aquilo tudo acabou com ela. Quando Julie era criança a mãe falecera no parto, e aos sete anos de idade viu o pai se suicidar, desde então fora criada pelos avós, mas nunca superou o fato de ter assistido "de camarote" a morte do pai. E encontrar Caroline morta acabou com todas as barreiras de sanidade dela...Eu sinto muito. Eu ainda sinto muito por ela. No primeiro mês eu continuei vivendo por viver, não conseguia comer, não conseguia fazer nada direito. Era como se o mundo ao meu redor estivesse rodando, mas eu estava parada. Não tinha onde ficar, aquele apartamento trazia lembranças demais, então voltei a buscar refúgio nas ruas. Eu vaguei por noites e dias mais uma vez, voltei a usar drogas e a beber excessivamente...Eu estava voltando às velhas raízes. É como dizem:_Não se conserta o que já nasce com defeito, não tem jeito_. E era e é assim comigo, não consigo mudar o que é fato.

E de repente surge uma brilhante idéia: Vingança. O padrasto de Caroline era o verdadeiro e único culpado pelo suicídio dela, ele devia pagar. Vasculhei a internet inteira, arrumei alguns contatos e aliados e descobri muito sobre aquele canalha. Eu ia derrubá-lo aos poucos, pois devagar ia doer mais. Primeiro sabotei a empresa dele, vi cada ação cair, uma a uma. Ele estava ficando na merda, mas então quase me descobriram. Eu não podia me arriscar tanto, mas ainda assim queria vê-lo morto...Aliás, a única coisa que ainda me motivava a respirar e "viver" era o desejo de vingar minha Caroline. Eu estava ficando sem saídas, então em um surto optei por caminhos errados. Quando abri os olhos, estava na porta da casa dele e pronta para acertar as coisas frente a frente. Quando fechei os olhos, estava na escuridão. Quando abri novamente estava em um Hospital Psiquiátrico, mas não o mesmo que Juliet. Eu ouvi aquela voz...A voz daquele maldito e fui tomada por um impuslo doentio, tentei levantar e acertar tudo que estivesse ao meu redor, mas estava amarrada. Ele dizia _"Ela não tem culpa de nada, doutor. Está sofrendo com a perda de Caroline, compreendo. Também foi doloroso para mim, ela era minha filha. E eu, como pai...Também tenho encontrado dificuldades, mas quero superar, Caroline gostaria que superassemos."_ Eu comecei a gritar, gritei tudo que sabia. Falei dos encontros e das noites que Carol me descreveu, joguei toda a verdade na cara dele. Ele engoliu em seco, balançou a cabeça e pareceu ter sido atingido, mas respirou fundo e disse "_É melhor aumentarem a dosagem, ela está delirando."_

Talvez eu não estivesse, de fato, louca. Apenas dominada por um desejo intenso de vingança, mas acontece que...Se você é são e vai para um Hospital Psiquiatrico, as pessoas acreditam que você é louco só por estar lá. E então fazem você acreditar também. Eu havia me tornado uma marionete dos outros novamente, dessa vez todos meus horários eram controlados rigorosamente. Hora tal, remédio tal. Hora tal, comer tal coisa. E foi assim durante muito tempo. A única coisa que me trazia prazer era ficar na janela olhando para a lua, pois tinhamos essa mania. Todas nós subíamos no terraço do prédio, nos deitavamos, abriamos uma garrafa de whisky, acendiamos cigarros mentolados e ficavamos contemplando a lua e o céu da noite. E fazer aquilo me lembrava que, um dia eu fui feliz.

**III. Renascimento**

_"Acorde, criança. Acorde para sua nova vida. Mas lembre-se: Você está morta." _Quando abri meus olhos e ouvi aquela voz, olhei desesperada ao meu redor. Não estava mais no Hospital, aliás, não estava em lugar algum que pudesse reconhecer. Mas lembrava daquela voz...Às vezes, quando chorava de raiva no canto do quarto - principalmente nos dias nublados e chuvosos - aquela voz parecia me atrair e confortar. Falava sobre morte, sangue, vingança...Novas chances, nova vida. E foi no abraço de Marcus que eu morri humana e renasci vampira. Eu sou uma vampira, mas não daquelas de contos-de-fadas dramáticos e bonitos.

O começo foi difícil, sempre fui muito arredia. Queria fugir da verdade, não entendia minha sede, não entendia a necessidade de me alimentar e de beijar os vivos. Ele tentava me ajudar como podia, mas não se pode ajudar alguém que não quer ser ajudado. Dormi na rua, me alimentei de animais, me escondi nos esgostos e descobri que não eram tão poucos assim os da minha nova...Espécie. Descobri que haviam clãs, disciplinas especiais, fatos diferentes...Descobri que nem tudo é o que parece ser mesmo. Eu o odiei no começo, pois preferi ter morrido de uma vez só, ao invéz de acordar e ter de aceitar uma imortalidade regada de danações.

Logo fui apresentada a uma tal de Príncipe, sofri preconceito por ser neófita e ignorante aos olhos dos grandes, vi como mesmo em outras "espécies" tudo tende a ser a mesma merda que sempre foi. Podiamos não ser mais humanos, mas muitas consequências pútridas da humanidade sempre estariam impregnadas naquelas peles cadavéricas e mortas.

Eu havia me cansado da vida, cansado de ser quem eu era. Então aproveitei meu renascimento e abandonei a velha Alisha Caldwell fracassada e abri as portas para ser Lilix. Sim, resolvi adotar esse nome especial como apelido, assim sempre recordaria das coisas boas que vivi, então teria um pouco mais de motivação para suportar a tal não-vida...Ou não.

**Segunda Parte - Quebrando Todas as Regras **

**I. Adeus ao Canadá, Olá Londres.**

Eu não fazia idéia do mundo que me esperava _lá fora_, das noites que _viveria_. É engraçado como os seres humanos (mesmo quando abandonam essa carcaça) conseguem ter esperanças em coisas que jamais deveriam, não? Eu acreditava cegamente que ao adentrar em um mundo novo veria parte da burocracia, falsidade e ilusões amedrontadoras desaparecerem, mas foi justamente o contrário. Descobri que no mundo das trevas havia muito mais podridão do que eu podia..._Sonhar_. Muito mais mesmo! Comparado à um simples mortal, um vampiro qualquer é praticamente um deus, uma criatura superior em vários quesitos, mas...Entre semelhantes um vampiro, às vezes, não passa de apenas mais um coadjuvante em uma grande produção milhonária.

Eu gostava muito do Canadá, apesar de toda dor e sofrimento que marcaram cada partícula de mim, eu ainda gostava. Sentiria muitas saudades de encher a cara em pequenos pubs velhos, tomar um café caprichado na Starbucks, comprar vários donuts por preço acessível e fazer uma música boa com expressão...É, aquelas eram realidade as quais eu jamais veria novamente. Dentro de mim isso já havia se tornado uma verdade, mas outra parte ainda não compreendia.

_Londres está caótica, há rumores de que uma guerra irá estourar em breve. Por isso a Camarilla está enviando neófitos do mundo todo para fazer uma pequena...Pesquisa de campo_. Não tenho mais certeza se foram com essas palavras que aquela mulher sensual entregou a mim um tipo de "ordem de despejo" do Canadá, mas foi quase isso.

_Não vá estragar tudo, não dessa vez_. Eledisse com um ar severo e arrogante, mas mesmo tentando se mascarar com pose de mau rapaz, ele ainda era um doce. Marcus é seu nome, e esse é o meu senhor. Ou era, bem, ainda não faz parte da história esse detalhe. Ele sempre tentou me tratar mal, menosprezar e ser severo, mas no fundo me amava e eu sabia disso, mas gostava de ser chata e intolerante também. Ele pagou tudo! As passagens, o hotel e até a comida que eu fingiria comer, ou comeria por pura luxúria, enfim.

_Eu não vou estragar tudo. Podem contar comigo_. Eu disse. Sei que não foi uma promessa, mas...Eu tenho o péssimo hábito de quebrar promessas. Parece até um karma, sei lá! Bem, caro leitor, coloque-se em meu lugar por um instante e acompanhe minha linha de raciocínio: Uma cidade completamente nova, uma vida nova, dinheiro, imortalidade e bem...Tudo isso poderia ficar sob meu controle, até uma certa _vírgula_ surgir na história. Eu disse vírgula? Está mais para...Um ponto de exclamação.

Eu tenho uma mania um tanto quanto peculiar, afinal sou excêntrica o suficiente para mantê-las. Gosto de reparar em alguma coisa - qualquer coisa, seja o que for - nas pessoas ou coisas aleatórias, que me agrade. E algo me agradou naquela atendente britânica do Hotel cinco estrelas. Foi o cabelo, ah, um belo cabelo. Não me lembro de sua face, seu cheiro ou seus gestos, mas me lembro do seu cabelo. Era curto, castanho muito escuro e muito bem cuidado, nenhuma ponta dupla, nenhum fio fora do lugar e muito brilho. Sem dúvidas aquela mulher não conhecia opacidade ou cabelos mal cuidados. Ela me tratou com desprezo, ah...Não a culpo. Não tanto. Era um hotel luxuoso e eu estava vestida, bem...Há quem diz que sou uma puta ruiva. Deu pra entender, não? O carregador foi muito insolente e insensível também, mas...Eu tive minha vingança. Não pretendo detalhar aqui cada morte ou cada desavenças que tive nessa jornada, mas sim apenas os pontos principais. E agora é hora de adentrar nos pontos principais que tornaram-se inesquecíveis e essenciais.

Durante meus anos de vida humana conheci muitas pessoas, muitas mesmo. Tenho certeza absoluta que não me lembro nem de metade deles, para ser sincero há apenas uma ou meia dúzia da qual irei me lembrar durante minha possível "vida eterna". E na minha não-vida não é tão diferente assim, não nesse ponto. Eu conheci alguns vampiros inesquecíveis também. E quando digo inesquecíveis, bem...Podem levar ao sentido bruto da palavra.

Eu havia recebido um telefonema anônimo com o intuito de me intimidarem e amedrontarem, também havia acabado de me vingar do maldito carregador do hotel. Estava satisfeita, porém meio perdida e insegura. Não havia sido apresentada a príncipe, Marcus não dara sinal de vida e eu sabia que qualquer besteira que cometesse podia ferrar a nós dois. Sabe, fazer besteira eu realmente não ligo, gosto de viver perigosamente, mas...Arriscar quem é importante pra mim é diferente. E agora chega de enrolações, leitores! Vamos apresentar outros membros importantes nessa pequena-grande narração.

O telefone tocou novamente, era aquela atendente de novo. Com sua falsa simpatia e o cabelo super legal...Ah, esqueci de comentar. Aquela vadia mentiu para mim! Assim que cheguei pedi geléia de pêra verde, ela forjou um telefone à cozinha e negou meu pedido. E eu ainda sonho com geléia de pêra verde. É, geléia. Geléia.

Atendi o telefone e para minha surpresa havia alguém me esperando lá embaixo. Peraí, de novo? Marcus não ligara em meu celular, então...Seguindo a linha de raciocínio de uma boa "subordinada" eu não devia me mover, certo? Errado! Eu sou curiosa, imprudente e impulsiva, lá fui eu descer. Sinceramente? Não me arrependo nem um pouco de ter descido. Foi naquela noite que conheci dois amigos, amigos de verdade.

_**CONTINUA... **_


End file.
